vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Karma
Karma ist ein Song von Circus-P der von Kagamine Rin gesungen wird. Das Lied handelt um eine Person die allein gelassen und ausgenutzt wurde. Sie wurde manipuliert, damit sie schlechte Dinge tut. Im Lied wird gesagt das Person will das der "wahre schuldige" also der wahre Sündenbock in der Hölle brennt. Das Lied soll darauf aufmerksam machen das man Leute nicht ausnutzen soll. Hintergrund Englisch= I've lost my mind The skies are crashing around me I’m left behind Smoke obscures all that I can see You lead me down a dark path But I’m who you blame for the aftermath You’re screaming out You’ve broken me down and I Am left alone here to cry Someone can someone please someone save me now You’ve charred my heart into ash I’ve become numb to the pain You’ve driven us both to crash And escape without a scratch Now you’ve used up all your luck It’s time to get what you deserve I’m holding out for karma I’m holding out to watch you burn Shoot me down Of course I’m the sinful one here But now I’ve found A reason to feel no fear You lead me down a dark path But I’m who you blame for the aftermath We’re screaming out You’ve broken me down and I Am left alone here to cry Someone can someone please someone end this now ‘’I’m not usually the type To hold a grudge But You’ve affected me And now I’m nothing But rage’’ Give what you take Take what you give What you’ve done to me I will not forgive Give what you take Take what you give What you’ve done to me I will not forgive You’ve charred my heart into ash I’ve become numb to the pain You’ve driven us both to crash And escape without a scratch Now you’ve used up all your luck It’s time to get what you deserve I’m holding out for karma I’m holding out to watch you burn You’ve charred my heart into ash I’ve become numb to the pain You’ve driven us both to crash And escape without a scratch Now you’ve used up all your luck It’s time to get what you deserve I’m holding out for karma I’m holding out to watch you burn Ich hab mein verstand verloren Der Himmel stürzt auf mich ein Ich wurde zurück gelassen Rauch versiegelt mir die Sicht Du leitest mich auf diesen dunklen Pfard aber beschuldigt werde nur ich ,Du schreibst hinaus,du liest mich ihr allein am weinen kann jemand bitte jemand irgendjemand mich jetzt retten Mein Herz ist nur noch Asche Ich bin taub gegen über dieser Qual wir stoßten zusammen auf Und du bist ohne Kratzer weggegangen Jetzt ist dein Glück verbracht du sollst das bekommen was du verdienst ich harre aus auf Karma ich harre darauf dich Brenn zu sehen Schieß mich nieder natürlich bin ich der Sündenbock hier aber ich hab was gefunden, einen Grund keine angst mehr zu haben Du leitest mich auf diesen dunklen Pfard aber beschuldigt werde nur ich ,wir schreibst hinaus,du liest mich ihr allein am weinen kann jemand bitte jemand irgendjemand das beenden "Ich bin normalerweise niemand der ein Groll hegt ,aber du hast mich beeinträchtigt ...und jetzt bin ich nichts...außer Wut" Nimm was du gibt's Gib was du nimmst Was du mir angetan hast Kann ich dir nicht vergeben Nimm was du gibt's Gib was du nimmst Was du mir angetan hast kann ich nicht vergeben Jetzt ist dein Glück verbracht du sollst das bekommen was du verdienst ich harre aus auf Karma ich harre darauf dich Brenn zu sehen Mein Herz ist nur noch Asche Ich bin taub gegen über dieser Qual wir stoßten zusammen auf Und du bist ohne Kratzer weggegangen Jetzt ist dein Glück verbracht du sollst das bekommen was du verdienst ich harre aus auf Karma ich harre darauf dich Brenn zu sehen. Kategorie:Song Kategorie:CircusP Kategorie:Kagamine Rin